


What would you do with a Hundred Shiros?

by CheyanneChika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cloning Factory was not Destroyed, Clones, Crack, Ficlet, Galran Stamina, M/M, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro Clones (Voltron), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: What if the cloning facility wasn't destroyed?  Now you have all these Shiros running around and, well, there is only one Keith.





	What would you do with a Hundred Shiros?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyyks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/gifts).



> While discussing what actually happened to OG Shiro's body and the clones and the shipping wars, we got talking about what would happen if there were a bunch more of them. I wish I could draw because the image in my head is hilarious.

The line of Shiro Clones, all casually waiting and chatting easily with each other, stretched from Keith’s door to the end of the corridor and around the corner.  Hunk and Lance made their way past them, Hunk entirely unaffected and Lance absolutely seething and muttering to himself.

“What was that?” Hunk asked, knowing Lance was just waiting.

“This isn’t fair.”

“They’re testing Galran stamina, Lance.  You have to admit it’s a strange way to do it but why not?”

“But how do they _all_ want him?” Lance snapped the second the doors slid shut, blocking all the clones from sight.

Hunk’s eyebrow shot up.  “Do you want them going off with Allura?” Pidge asked before Hunk could, appearing from nowhere and making them both jump.  “Test out Altean stamina too.”

Lance’s already flushed skin went red-hot.  “Don't say that!”  He took a deep breath and sighed.  “I’m just saying that, if I wanted to, I could probably snag a couple.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and kept looking until Lance lost it again and snapped, “What?!”

“What about Allura?”

“I said _if_ I wanted to.  Which I don’t.  Just that Keith’s not the end-all-be-all of—”

He stopped short when a vent shield was blasted across the hall and Keith followed it.  He staggered for a moment and reached out to grab Lance.  “Hide me,” he choked out, voice rough like he’d been screaming.  Lance automatically pulled him up.  He was sweaty, hair damp, with red-rimmed eyes and the slightest shake from exhaustion touching his hands.

The ruckus of several Shiros all talking at once had them all looking at the closed doors. 

Lance looked at his fellow paladin and decided he could make fun of his finally failing Galran stamina later. 

Rather than accept it with silent grace and a “thanks for not being a jerk, Lance,” Keith fell onto his shoulder and said.  “You can go next.”

Lance wanted to drop him, but the rumble of Shiros was getting louder.  “Be grateful I don’t want to be you,” he grumbled and dragged him off to hide.


End file.
